


Sensation Will Do

by Randominity



Series: All These Secret Places [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Outtakes, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m going to die,” he announces, as calmly as he can. “You’ve killed me and I’m going to-- die with a vibrator up my arse. It’s-- so embarrassing.”</i>
</p><p>An outtake from the All These Secret Places 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> For lovely folks on Tumblr who asked questions about the scene where Eleanor uses a vibrator on Louis for the first time.
> 
> Title is a lyric from Janet Jackson's "Rope Burn."

“How are you doing so far?” Eleanor asks Louis, when she’s wedged the vibrator in the first inch, and Louis doesn’t feel he has much to report. It’s cooler than Eleanor’s fingers were, went in a little easier, but it doesn’t have the flexibility, none of the encouraging wiggle of Eleanor seeking out his prostate, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Well, it’s sort of just hanging out there, isn’t it?” Louis says, lifting his head and tucking in his chin to look down the length of his body at her. “How deep is that supposed to go, exactly? Is it meant to--”

“I haven’t even turned it on yet,” Eleanor replies. “I just wanted to know if you could get used to it.” She puts her hand on his thigh and squeezes, and he tilts his hips in her hand’s direction in case she wants to touch his dick. “You’re so skeptical, it’s uncalled for.”

“El, if I stuck my finger in you and fell asleep, you’d slap me round the head,” Louis tells her, then props himself up on his elbows to rest his neck. “Turn it on, then,” he says.

When Eleanor does, it’s with a calculating look, and it startles a gasp out of Louis, the low hum of the vibrator less of a rattle than he’d thought, than he remembered it being when it wasn’t inside of him. “There we go,” he mutters, like he’d planned it, and lays back down, rolls his hips a bit, trying to get it seated properly.

“I’m gonna go a little deeper,” Eleanor informs him, pushing up on the base of the vibrator, and Louis just nods, frowning at the ceiling. It’s more like a tickle, the incessant pulse that nudges his prostate but doesn’t quite hit it the right way, the way Eleanor would, steady, firm. It starts to build on itself after a while, though, and Louis feels his breath quickening, wants to increase the pressure a bit. Eleanor raises her eyebrows as he starts to rock his hips. “Yeah?” she asks.

“Um,” Louis says, and bites his lip. “It’s like… ‘s like it’s teasing me. It’s not enough to do anything,” he says.

Eleanor nods. “I’ll turn it up a bit,” she says, and a moment later a new wave of vibrations rockets through Louis, makes him shudder.

“Hah,” his voice shakes as he says it, tipping his head back. He squeezes his arse around the vibe like he can make it curve into him somehow, rub on his prostate and bring him to the edge.

Eleanor lets him work on it like that for a moment. “That got you more excited, didn’t it,” she observes, smoothing her hand up his thigh. He spreads them both for her, seeking out contact, trying to push his arse down into the bed.

“This doesn’t-” Louis’s breath is coming harder, faster; this is nothing like the slow, quiet stimulation of Eleanor-- “I don’t think this--” 

“Give it a minute, yeah?” Eleanor suggests. “Your cock is lovely, darling, you should see it, you’re so hard--”

“Uh-huh,” Louis moans. He grits his teeth. He can barely feel the warm trickle of pre-come as it slips down the side of his cockhead, his stomach muscles fluttering, balls drawn up tight, so hard and no orgasm forthcoming. “I can’t--” he reaches out to the side, clenches and unclenches his fingers. “I can’t make it--”

“Yeah, you can, darling,” Eleanor says. “You’ll get there.”

He tries to laugh, but when the sound leaves his mouth it’s more of a sob. “Please,” he says, blinking back tears that just swim past his eyelids and down the sides of his face into the hair at his temples. “Please, I need your fingers,” and he shakes, a tremor rippling through him, needing Eleanor to take him the rest of the way, needing her to tuck her fingers into him and hit his prostate the way only she knows how. He’s so close. He’s so far gone. He sobs aloud again and throws his arm over his face, feels his eyes prickle with more tears.

Eleanor makes a soft, sad noise, and Louis knows she’s shaking her head. “Just the buzzing, though, we said,” she tells him, like it wasn’t his own damned idea, like he wasn’t there, like he fucking cares.

“I know what I said!” he cries, arching his back, mewling, leaking onto his stomach. “Just fuck me,” he pleads. “Just fucking fuck me, I’m begging you.”

“That’s the idea, Lou,” Eleanor tells him. 

The top of his head is going to come off, of this Louis is certain. He sees sparks in his periphery and he can hear himself sobbing openly, but it’s very far off, the tickle of tears in his hair and around his ears hardly a thing to notice over the steady rumble in his arse that’s going to make his dick explode. “I’m going to die,” he announces, as calmly as he can. “You’ve killed me and I’m going to-- die with a vibrator up my arse. It’s-- so embarrassing.”

Eleanor holds his thighs spread wide, but now she has to fight him for it, as he tries to clamp them together, tries to work the vibe in or out, he has no idea. He has no idea where the thing ends, when this will end. “You’re nearly there, I reckon,” Eleanor says, her voice high and encouraging. “You’re being so good, you’re so good at this--”

“I hate you,” Louis sobs, and comes, feels warm ropes of it hit his belly and even his sternum, his hips coming right off the bed in punches; it goes on longer, his cock streaming sluggishly down the length of it into the hair at the base. He pulls both hands into fists and lets out one wail that makes Eleanor shut off the vibrator before he’s finished, breath heaving loudly.

_“That was the worst orgasm I’ve ever had in my life,” Louis howls into the crook of his arm, his voice hoarse._


End file.
